Ghost Battle
by Miyuko Namikaze
Summary: Bertemu gadis aneh, terdampar di dunia aneh, dan terjebak di sana tanpa tahu apapun, itulah yang Naruto alami. kalau kau bertanya apa ada yang lebih buruk? tentu saja, karena gadis itu bilang mereka ada di sana untuk bersenang-senang! What the hell!/ "Tidak, kamu pasti akan jadi orang hebat di sini."/ "Baiklah, kuucapkan selamat datang di 'Amaranth', Naruto."/ RnR minna-chan..
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. x Hinata H. x Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Naruto selalu melihatnya. Seberapa banyak ia mencoba berpura-pura tidak peduli, pada akhirnya tetap saja matanya melirik ke satu arah, tempat dimana seorang gadis berdiri mematung di bawah lampu jalan yang bersebrangan dengan tempatnya saat ini. Penasaran? Sudah pasti! Takut? Lumayan, pasalnya gadis itu hanya dapat di jumpai saat tengah malam. Secara fisik, gadis itu tampak normal-setidaknya kakinya memijak tanah. Kira-kira apa yag di lakukan gadis itu tengah malam begini? Terlebih dia hanya mengenakan gaun putih terusan sepanjang lutut dan tak memakai alas kaki, padahal ini awal musim dingin! Oh, kalau ada yang bertanya apa yang di lakukan Naruto tengah malam begini, jawabannya adalah ia baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Semua orang tahu kalau dia ini hidup sendiri.

Mungkin sudah seminggu lamanya Naruto melihat gadis itu di sana. Bahkan pada saat-saat awal, Naruto merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak takut jika menjumpai seorang gadis aneh yang berdiri di bawah lampu jalan tengah malam begini? Di tambah lagi dia hanya berdiri mematung dengan pandangan kosong ke depan. Naruto tak tahu apa yang dilihatnya. Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto jika mengira gadis itu sebagai hantu-sekarang pun masih begitu.

Pemuda itu nyaris saja beranjak pergi jika ia tak merasakan sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang perutnya berbunyi terus menerus?

"Aku lapar…" desahnya lesu. Kembali ia menatap ke seberang jalan. Lantas ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit, antara pergi pulang dan menahan lapar hingga pagi atau pergi menuju mesin permen di belakang gadis aneh itu. ia menimbang cukup lama sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mati kelaparan! Ia akan pergi ke seberang jalan. Kami-sama, lindungi Naruto!

_'Tidak apa-apa Naruto, Tidak apa-apa.' _Batinnya terus mengulang kata yang sama. Mencoba mensugesti diri sendiri agar berpikir positif. Lagipula dia ini laki-laki, tidak mungkin dia akan kalah dari seorang perempuan!- Lho, kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi berpikir seperti itu?!

"Ma-maaf… bisakah kau bergeser sedikit?" ia bertanya dengan gugup. Bisa ia rasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, sedang batinnya terus berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ada di depannya ini bukan hantu. Ketika gadis yang di tanya balik menatap, Naruto menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak berteriak.

"O-oh… Ma-maaf." Gadis itu beranjak ke samping, membiarkan Naruto mengakses mesin permen itu dengan mudah. Namun pemuda itu sendiri malah ganti mematung.

"Ano…" sang gadis yang kebingungan itu mencoba menyapa, membuat Naruto tersentak sadar.

"Eh, kamu bukan hantu?" tanyanya spontan. Gadis itu berkedip beberapa kali, dan akhirnya terkikik geli.

"Te-tentu saja bukan. Aku manusia, sama sepertimu." Jawabnya kalem. Naruto memerah karena malu.

"M-Maaf. Habisnya aku heran melihat seorang gadis berdiri sendirian tengah malam begini." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tak terasa gatal. Ia hanya merasa canggung.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Aku? Oh, aku baru saja pulang kerja sambilan. Dan saat ini aku sedang kelaparan… haha…" Naruto nyengir. Kemudian beranjak mendekati mesin permen. Memasukkan beberapa koin, dan menunggu permen yang di pilihnya keluar.

"Pakaianmu itu… apa kau tidak dingin?" Naruto bertanya seraya menyodorkan beberapa bungkus permen yang di dapatnya. Gadis itu menerimanya, kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu."

"Ha? Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Salju."

Di detik ini Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak habis pikir, jadi selama ini gadis itu hanya menunggu salju turun? Bagaimana mungkin! lagipula kenapa ia harus menunggu di sini? Jangan-jangan gadis itu mengerjainya?! Tidak, tidak… gadis itu tidak mungkin menipunya. Naruto bisa melihatnya dari raut wajah dan sorot mata. Gadis itu jujur.

"Ah, aku Naruto. siapa namamu?"

"Hi-Hinata." gadis itu tersipu saat menjawab.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Hinata-chan." Naruto berujar bijak.

"Angin kerap berhembus." Sebuah jawaban aneh keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Naruto mengernyit.

"Makanya-"

"Salju akan turun." Hinata memotong dengan cepat. Naruto masih tampak bingung, namun ia tak lagi mengatakan apapun. Hanya berdiri diam di sana.

"Apa kamu percaya keajaiban salju pertama?" Hinata bertanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang terpesona hanya bisa diam. Angin berhembus kencang, menghantarkan hawa dingin yang membuat tubuh menggigil. Rambut gadis itu berkibar dan ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, senyumnya pun kian bertambah. Naruto tak lagi bisa merasakan dingin. Pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada Hinata, tak peduli akan topinya yang terbawa angin.

"Datang." Hinata senang bukan buatan. Naruto ikut mendongak dan mendapati salju benar-benar turun.

"Apa kamu percaya keajaiban?" sekali lagi Hinata bertanya. Naruto menoleh dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah senyum yang amat manis dari gadis itu.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa sesuatu yang dingin menerpa wajahnya. Udara, ia yakin sekali. Tapi apa yang sedang ia lakukan hingga udara-atau mungkin angin-menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya begitu kencang? dan lagi, pelan-pelan matanya terbuka-ia sendiri tak yakin kenapa matanya tadi tertutup. Hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah kumpulan kabut tipis-tebal yang ia tabrak tanpa kendali-ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Samar-samar ia melihat ujung rambut Hinata di bawahnya. Tunggu, di bawahnya? Bagaimana bisa?! Ia menoleh ke kanan, kabut tebal! Ia menoleh ke kiri, kabut tebal! Hei, sebenarnya ada apa i- BRAAASSSH…. Naruto menghantam kabut yang sungguh sangat tebal. Saat ia kembali membuka mata, kali ini yang ia lihat adalah warna biru gelap- sangat mirip dengan rambut Hinata yang terangkat ke arahnya akibat-lagi-lagi-tekanan udara, ia juga bisa melihat warna hijau di sekeliling warna biru gelap. Naruto menyadari sesuatu, matanya membelalak lebar, seakan hendak terlepas dari rongganya… Hinata-di bawahnya-rambut terangkat-menabrak-kabut tebal-biru gelap-hijau-terpaan udara … kesimpulannya…

"AKU JATUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH…." Teriaknya tak tertahan. Darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya memompa lebih kencang. ketakutan menggerogoti dirinya. Sedangkan Hinata-yang terjatuh dengan wajah yang berhadapan dengannya-malah tertawa kegirangan, seolah tak peduli bahwa ia tengah terjatuh dari ketinggian yang tak bisa Naruto perkirakan saking tingginya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Naruto mencoba bertanya pada Hinata.

"A-AKU TIDAK MENDENGARMU." Hinata menjawab dengan berteriak. Suara Naruto terlalu lirih jika di bandingkan suara gesekan udara yang memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

"APA YANG TERJADI SEBENARNYA?!"

"APA KAU PERCAYA KEAJAIBAN?!" bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang lain-ah bukan, pertanyaan tersebut sudah Naruto dengar selama tiga kali ini. Oh, apakah itu sejenis mantera? Mantera yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasai aneh ini?!

"HINATA, KITA JATUH!"

"AKU TAHU." Hinata menyahut dengan pasti. Membuat Naruto ragu apakah Hinata benar-benar mendengar perkataannya. Masalahnya gadis itu sama sekali tak tampak ketakutan ataupun panik. Naruto benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir. Memangnya apa yang dapat ia lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Naruto tak tahu apapun! Ia ketakutan dan kebingungan. Kenapa nasib begitu tega mempermainkannya? Hidup sendiri, bekerja sendiri, bertemu gadis aneh, dan terjebak dalam situasi hidup dan mati. Ah, sudahlah, Naruto sudah tak mau memikirkannya. Kalaupun ia mati, ia tak mati sendirian. Ada Hinata bersamanya. Kejam? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu mana yang lebih kejam antara dia atau nasib.

"TIDAK APA-APA NARUTO-KUN, KITA JATUH TEPAT DI DANAU." Meskipun Hinata bilang begitu, Naruto tetap tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa takutnya. Jarak sudah semakin dekat dan Naruto bersiap menutup mata. Namun belum sempat ia lakukan, ia terlanjur melihat Hinata merubah posisi. Gadis yang awalnya terjatuh dalam keadaan terlentang itu kini berdiri. rok selututnya mengembang, membuat Naruto merutuki kenapa bukan ia yang berada di bawah-oi, ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu!

Tangan Hinata terangkat-seperti orang yang berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. Kemudian ia merubah posisinya lagi menjadi telungkup-sama seperti Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HINATA?!"

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Sementara air danau sudah bersiap menghantam tubuhnya. Hinata tetap tenang, sampai tiba-tiba ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke air dan ber-salto dengan cepat.

CLAAKS…

Tubuhnya melayang sekejab, kemudian kakinya meluncur di atas air-ke arah samping, menimbulkan percikan-percikan yang kuat dan panjang…

BRASSSSHH…. SLAAAASSSHHH….

….sampai akhirnya ia berhenti. Nafasnya terengah-engah, pendaratannya memang butuh tenaga ekstra. Perlahan punggungnya menegak, ia berdiri di atas air. Lantas kepalanya mendongak, menjumpai Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum dan tidak percaya. Hinata balas tersenyum. Posisi Naruto memang agak jauh di sampingnya. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata yang mendarat dengan mulus, Naruto…

BYYYUUUUURRRR… BLUBUB… BLUBUB…

… tenggelam secara mengenaskan.

.

.

.

"Haaah…. Haaah… Haah…" Naruto masih mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata. gadis itu memang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, mengedarkan pandangan sambil mengumbar senyum. Oh, Naruto berharap Hinata tidak berubah gila.

"Aku butuh penjelasan, Hinata." tuntut Naruto. gadis itu menunduk lantas ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Apa kau percaya keajaiban?" pertanyaan itu lagi. Naruto benar-benar muak karena jawaban Hinata yang di rasa bertele-tele.

"Hentikan! Aku serius, Hinata. jangan bermain-main lagi."Naruto menahan suaranya dalam volume normal. Ia tidak ingin membentak Hinata.

"A-ah, pertanyaanku terkesan main-main ya?"

"Y-yah, kau selalu mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan memberi pertanyaan lain-yang selalu sama." Keluh pemuda itu.

"Bu-bukannya kamu juga begitu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kamu percaya keajaiban?"

"Ka-kalau sudah terlanjur begini sih, aku tak punya pilihan selain percaya, kan… la-lagipula, apa itu sejenis mantera? Kenapa kau selalu bertanya tentang itu?"

"Mantera, ya… hmm, mungkin saja begitu." Hinata mengambil jeda sejenak, kemudian mulai bercerita-saat menangkap raut wajah Naruto yang tidak sabar-dengan tertawa kecil terlebih dulu.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mulai. Dunia ini berbeda dengan dunia yang biasa kita tinggali. Tidak seluruhnya, tapi sebagian besar. Setahuku, dunia ini juga berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda dengan dunia kita. Namun sebuah penghubung-sebut saja jalan-akan terbuka pada awal musim dingin, tepatnya saat salju pertama kali turun. Namun, tidak semua orang bisa kemari."

"Tidak semua?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Yang bisa kemari hanya orang yang tidak bahagia." Lanjutnya sembari menatap mata Naruto lekat-lekat. Dan pemuda itu menyadari kesamaan dirinya dengan Hinata-sorot mata yang sama-sama hampa, kosong, tak menyiratkan apapun.

"A-apakah kamu sudah mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tapi masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Hinata kembali berdiri dan merubah posisinya menjadi berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Se-setelah ini aku akan mengajakmu menemui seseorang. Kami akan menceritakan banyak hal padamu. Ta-tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya keringkan dulu bajumu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengintip kok."

KAAAATSSS… wajah Naruto memerah dengan cepat.

"K-Kau ini ngomong apa sich Hinata?!"

Sedangkan gadis itu hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Apa perkatannya tadi salah?

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

A/N:

Yo, minna…^^ Miyuko balik bawa fic baru… *di keroyok masal karena fic yang lain belom di tuntasin. Gomenne minna-chan, Miyuko cuma mau merayakan karena udah bisa masuk ffn lagi… yiiipppiii!... Mumpung liburan, Miyuko usahakan nerusin fic yang lain kok. Masalah update, harus nunggu feel-nya balik… tapi di usahakan secepatnya. Oke, mohon dukungannya ya minna-chan… jangan lupa review! Miyuko pingin tahu pendapat minna-chan tentang cerita ini. Jaa-ne…^_^


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : Masashi kishimoto

Rate : T

Main character (s) : Naruto U. x Hinata H. x Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, de el el.

**Fanfic ini murni karya Miyuko. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan yang lain.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

"Ano ne, Hinata… perasaanku saja atau ini memang musim semi?" Naruto bertanya sembari memandangi sekitar. Sepanjang perjalanan matanya dipenuhi warna-warni bunga dan hijau pepohonan. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu-sebelum ia terdampar di duna ini-salju baru saja turun. Ditambah lagi, ini tengah hari! Padahal ia tadi bertemu Hinata saat tengah malam.

"I-ini memang musim semi Naruto-kun." Seperti biasa, gadis itu menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aneh." Sungut Naruto, kesal karena ia nampak seperti anak kecil yang tak tahu apapun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kehidupan kita di dunia sana? Kapan kita bisa kembali?" lanjutnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu khawatir. Satu tahun di sini hanya satu detik di sana. Lagipula jalan tidak akan terhubung sampai salju pertama turun di awal musim dingin nanti."

"HAH?! Jadi kita terjebak selama satu tahun di sini?! Oh, tidak… aku akan mati kelaparan!" keluh pemuda itu dengan ekpresi suram yang kelihatan jelas. Hinata tertawa.

"Tidak akan seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Kita ada di sini untuk bersenang-senang. Harusnya kamu tidak menyerah secepat itu."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu apapun Hinata. aku seperti orang bodoh."

"Tidak, kamu pasti akan jadi orang hebat di sini." Entah karena perkataan Hinata atau karena senyum manis gadis itu hingga wajahnya terasa panas seperti ini? Naruto memang berulangkali melihat senyum Hinata, tapi tak sekalipun ia merasa bosan. Dan pada akhirnya ia selalu tenggelam dalam pesona gadis itu.

"A-ayo bergegas, kita hampir sampai."

Sebuah anggukan mewakili jawaban Naruto.

.

.

.

Horror, adalah kesan yang pertamakali Naruto rasakan ketika melihat sesuatu yang Hinata sebut dengan rumah. Lihat saja rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh memenuhi halaman, tingginya mencapai lutut orang dewasa! Belum lagi jaring laba-laba yang terlihat di setiap sudut. Dan apapula itu yang berterbangan di atap? Oh, hanya gagak rupanya. Hei! ini sih lebih mirip rumah hantu daripada rumah manusia!

"Si-silahkan masuk Naruto-kun."

"A-a-a-aku… tidakakanpernahmaumasuk!" Naruto menjawab tanpa memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya.

"Eh? T-tidak mau masuk?" Hinata memastikan. Naruto menggeleng keras sementara mulutnya terkatup rapat. Tubuhnya menegang kaku dengan getaran kecil di jari-jarinya. Hinata mengangguk makhlum.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan masuk sebentar."

"Eh?! Kau mau meninggalkanku di sini?!"

"A-Aku harus menememui seseorang."

"Kenapa tidak suruh dia keluar saja?"

"Dia tidak bisa keluar dari sana Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengernyit. Tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu!" dengan cepat diraihnya tangan gadis itu. muka keduanya memerah.

"A-apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Ah, ma-maaf. Ayo masuk."

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Pintu yang di buka menghasilkan deritan yang cukup keras, menandakan betapa lamanya rumah ini tak di kunjungi. Berbeda dengan keadaan di luar, di dalam sana tampak cukup bersih dan layak huni. Perabotannya terlihat unik dan rapi. Kira-kira orang macam apa yang tinggal di sini?, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Tadaima…" Hinata mengucap salam.

"Kenapa lama sekali Hinata..." nadanya terlalu datar untuk sebuah pertanyaan. Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke asal suara, tepatnya di tangga samping jendela. Seorang pemuda berdiri dan mengamati mereka dengan matanya yang hitam pekat. Rambut ravennya bergerak searah hembusan angin. Wajahnya datar namun memikat.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun. Salju terlambat turun."

Sasuke? tunggu sebentar. Naruto merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu. tapi ia tak ingat kapan atau di mana. Lagipula kenapa tubuhnya transparan? Lalu kenapa kakinya tak memijak lantai? Eh… Transparan? Melayang? Tidak mungkin dia…

"Aduh…" Hinata refleks memekik karena genggaman Naruto yang terlampau erat. Lagipula kenapa tangannya berubah dingin dalam sekejab? Penasaran, gadis itu menoleh, mendapati Naruto yang pucat pasi dengan mata terpejam rapat sedangkan mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu berulang-ulang. Kalau Hinata tak salah dengar, bunyinya seperti "Aku tidak lihat apa-apa. Hantu itu tidak ada."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun tidak menggigit." Hinata mencoba menenangkan, namun rupanya Naruto malah semakin takut. Sekarang yang ia ucapkan adalah "Tidak, aku tidak dengar apa-apa."

"Siapa dia?" Sasuke yang merasa di acuhkan kembali bertanya.

"Ah, ini Naruto-kun, ku-kurasa dia bisa menolong kekasih-"

"Hinata!" Sasuke mendelik ketika memotong ucapan gadis itu. sementara Hinata sendiri hanya melempar pandangan "apa aku salah?". Pemuda itu menghela nafas kemudian melayang turun dengan pelan.

"Ck… harusnya kau tidak membawa pengecut seperti ini, Hinata."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto mendadak diam. Apa barusan hantu-bukan, pemuda brengsek itu mengejeknya? Kh, yang benar saja!

"Heh… siapa yang kau sebut pengecut, Te-" Naruto membuka matanya…

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…."

…hanya untuk mendapati wajah tampan Sasuke berubah mengerikan tepat di depan matanya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu. entahlah, ia tak lagi peduli soal harga diri. Pemuda itu terlanjur takut. Badannya mulai gemetaran. Sementara itu keadaan Hinata jauh lebih buruk. Tubuh mungil gadis itu membeku kaku sedangkan wajahnya berubah merah pekat. Sasuke sendiri tertawa geli-wajahnya sudah kembali normal, ini hiburan pembuka setelah satu tahun terjebak di tempat yang sama.

"Haha… menarik…" komentarnya disertai seringai.

"Nah, teruslah begitu dan kita tak akan memulai pembahasan." Nadanya kembali datar. Dengan cuek ia melayang ke ruang tamu, meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang serba salah. Pelukannya terlepas dan keduanya menunduk malu. Meski begitu Naruto tak melepas pegangan tangannya dengan Hinata.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud buruk."

"T-tidak apa-apa, Na-Naruto-kun. Se-sebaiknya kita segera menyusul Sasuke-kun."

. "Y-ya."

.

.

Mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang tamu. Sasuke mengambang tanpa peduli, Hinata terdiam dan Naruto tegang.

"Eto… ku-kupikir wujud padat tak akan mengganggu Naruto-kun. " Hinata mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Terserah." Mau tak mau Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Hinata. Naruto memandang dengan bingung. Ia melihat Hinata menggumamkan suatu kalimat yang tak ia mengerti. Mendadak tubuh Sasuke yang awalnya transparan mulai memadat.

"Huh!" Sasuke membuang muka ketika Naruto melihatnya dengan mulut menganga.

"Apa yang barusan itu, Hinata?!"

"Mantera perubahan ke wujud manusia, _**'Rin xa kou ka ri inx xa'**__, _Naruto-kun."

"Hebat! Kukira yang seperti ini hanya ada dalam dongeng."

Hinata tersenyum senang ketika melihat Naruto yang antusias. Syukurlah pemuda itu kembali ceria.

"Sudah selesai terpukaunya?" sebuah kalimat bernada mengejek keluar dari mulut Sasuke. berani sekali mereka mengacuhkannya.

"Apa masalahmu, Teme?!" Naruto membalas. Kalau sudah dalam bentuk manusia, tak ada lagi yang ia takutkan.

"H-hentikan! Kita sudah membuang banyak waktu. Kekasih-"

"Jadi kau yang di panggil Naruto?" Sasuke memotong dengan deathglare ke arah Hinata.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Naruto menjawab ketus. Tampaknya ia masih dendam pada Sasuke yang menakutinya tadi.

"Baiklah, kuucapkan selamat datang di **'Amaranth'**, Naruto."

"Amaranth?"

"Hn. Rumah ini berdiri di wilayah Amaranth Town. Kalau kau bertanya di mana rumah penduduk, kebanyakan tinggal di Amarantine, pusat kota ini. Sedang yang lain tersebar di beberapa perbatasan."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Kurasa Hinata sudah menceritakan mengapa kau bisa tiba di sini?"

"Ya, tapi masih banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti."

"Tentu, karena kau ini bodoh, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Sebelum Naruto sempat meledak, Sasuke buru-buru melanjutkan-tentunya setelah menyeringai lebih dulu.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, dunia ini berbeda dengan dunia yang pernah kita tinggali. Di dunia ini ada sekitar tujuh kota yang dapat dikunjungi, yaitu Amaranth, Sera, Lyra, Vega, Orion, Elka, dan Catrew. Tentu saja masing-masing memiliki karakteristik tersendiri-biasanya kerap di jumpai di pusat kotanya. Sistem pemerintahannya berada di Runeruin, Wilayah yang di kelilingi ketujuh kota tadi. Namun hanya pegawai pemerintah saja yang bisa masuk ke wilayah tersebut. Secara umum, ini adalah dunia yang penuh kebebasan. Hanya ada satu hukum yang berlaku, yaitu tidak boleh menganggu ketentraman kota. Selain itu kau bebas melakukan apapun."

"Eh? Hanya itu? lalu bagaimana jika ada kerusuhan di wilayah netral?"

"Yah, itu urusan mereka."

"Jika ada yang terbunuh?"

"Huh? Ahahaha… itu pun bukan masalah. penduduk asli di sini adalah hantu, mereka tak bisa mati." Sasuke tertawa meremehkan. Matanya melirik ke arah Naruto. sementara pemuda blonde itu nyaris tersedak saat mendengarnya. Dunia ini penuh dengan hantu? What the hell!

"J-jadi kau penduduk asli di sini?"

"Bukan, Sasuke-kun berasal dari dunia yang sama seperti kita Naruto-kun." Hinata yang tadi sempat menghilang kembali muncul dengan minuman dan kudapan.

"Bu-bukannya dia ha-hantu?" pertanyaan Naruto hanya di balas oleh senyum sedih gadis itu.

"Well, itu poin utama dalam pembahasan kita. Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan Hinata meneruskan penjelasan tadi." Komentar Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk patuh, ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke, tepat di depan Naruto.

"Di dunia ini mata uang di sebut Ruby. Sebelumnya sudah kukatakan padamu kan, Naruto-kun? Kalau dunia ini tidak sepenuhnya berbeda dengan dunia kita. Hal itu terjadi karena, kau tahu, seperti kita yang datang kemari, penduduk asli di sini juga datang ke dunia kita. Mereka tertarik dengan kehidupan kita dan menerapkan sebagian di sini, seperti mengkonsumsi makanan, mengambil pekerjaan, dan perdagangan. Yah, meskipun ada perbedaan di beberapa bagian-kupikir itu juga masih normal."

"Untuk kehidupan masyarakat sendiri, seperti yang Sasuke-kun bilang, merupakan kehidupan yang bebas. Kita pun perlu berhati-hati jika berada dalam wilayah netral. Untuk itu, bagi pendatang seperti kita, dibutuhkan alat pertahanan diri."

"Alat pertahanan diri?" Naruto tampak sangat tertarik.

"Ya. Sama seperti penduduk asli, para pendatang dapat menggunakan sihir sebagai pertahanan diri. Tentu saja kita perlu mempelajarinya terlebih dulu. Sihir sendiri di bedakan menjadi bermacam-macam tipe. Karena itu kita harus pandai memilih sihir yang efektif di gunakan dalam pertarungan."

"Apakah nanti kita juga perlu bertarung?"

Sasuke menyahut,

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Itu karena… "

"…di situlah letak kesenangannya." Sambung Hinata. Naruto melihat dua orang di depannya tersenyum simpul. Dan ia merasa terintimidasi.

"Eh?"

"Hihihi… anggap saja ini sebuah game."

"Ga-game?"

"Um! Peraturannya mudah. Pemenangnya akan mendapat semua harta lawan. Sedangkan yang dikalahkan akan di kirim paksa untuk kembali ke dunia asal. Tapi kalau kau mengaku kalah sebelum dikalahkan, kau masih bisa tinggal di sini."

"Jadi yang kalah akan kembali ke dunia asal? Kalau begitu aku mau kalah saja."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata tertawa.

"Itu tidak mungkin Naruto-kun. Percayalah, sekali masuk dalam permainan, kekalahan adalah hal terakhir yang mungkin kamu pikirkan."

"Be-benarkah? Hmm… lalu apa jadinya jika ada yang terbunuh?" kali ini suasana berubah serius.

"Untuk penduduk asli, itu bukan masalah. Tapi bagi para pendatang seperti kita, jika sampai terbunuh… akan berubah menjadi hantu." Spontan Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang malah membuang muka.

"Jadi dia…" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Hinata mengangguk sedih.

"Pffth… Bwahahahahaha… Ya ampun Teme… ternyata kau ini lemah sekali ya…" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sukses mengahancurkan suasana serius yang sempat terbangun tadi. Dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkram wajah Naruto.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu, Dobe!"

"He-Hentikan… kita tidak bisa membuat kekasih-"

"Hinata, tutup mulut!" Sasuke ganti mendeathglare gadis itu.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang terasa nyeri. Sialan, Si brengsek itu benar-benar mengerahkan tenaganya.

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik. Lalu apa jadinya jika mereka berubah menjadi Hantu?"

"Pe-pendatang yang berubah menjadi hantu tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia asal. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya… bisa di bilang hanya tubuhnya saja yang kembali ke dunia asal, tapi jiwanya tertinggal di dunia ini."

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa…" sekarang Naruto merasa prihatin sekaligus takut.

"Selain itu, waktu akan kembali berjalan normal. Dengan kata lain, waktu yang mereka habiskan di dunia ini sama dengan waktu yang terlewati di dunia kita."

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Be-berapa lama waktu yang sudah kau habiskan, Sasuke?"

"hn? Dua tahun menurut perhitungan dunia ini dan satu tahun menurut perhitungan dunia kita."

"A-apa itu akan berlangsung selamanya?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kalau mereka bisa menemukan kontraktor, mereka bisa kembali ke dunia asal dengan beberapa syarat."

"Kontraktor? Syarat? Apa maksudmu?"

"Pemerintahan di Runeruin berhasil menemukan cara agar para pendatang yang berubah menjadi hantu dapat kembali ke dunia asal melalui sebuah pertarungan-mereka menyebutnya **Ghost Battle**. Namun berbeda dengan penduduk asli yang dapat bertarung dengan bebas, para hantu pendatang memerlukan kontraktor sebagai penghubung. Meskipun begitu, diperlukan seribu kali pertarungan dengan tingkat kemenangan minimal 666 kali dalam jangka waktu satu tahun. Kalau tidak berhasil maka kita perlu memulai dari awal. Itu syarat yang di ajukan pemerintah."

"HAH?! Bukannya itu mustahil?!" Naruto mendadak merasa sangat emosi. Bagaimanapun juga itu syarat yang terlalu berat. Sangat tidak adil!

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, selain syarat tersebut, masih ada alternative lain. Kalau kita berhasil memenangkan pertandingan, semua harta milik musuh akan menjadi milik kita. Jika sudah mencapai nominal tertentu, kita bisa menukarnya untuk menurunkan jumlah pertarungan yang diajukan pemerintah."

"Meski begitu tetap saja…-Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kalian…" Aneh, kenapa ia baru sadar kalau…

"Benar, A-aku dan Sasuke-kun adalah patner. Tahun ini kami akan memulai Ghost Battle."

"EH?! Yang benar?! Kalian tidak berencana untuk meninggalkanku kan?!"

"Te-tentu saja tidak Naruto-kun. Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan kekasih-"

"Hinata!"

Sekali lagi gadis itu melempar pandangan penuh tanya pada Sasuke. kenapa dari dulu ia tidak pernah boleh mengucapkan kata itu sich?

"Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk menolong seseorang." Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan datar.

"…atau Hantu lebih tepatnya." Tambahnya dengan seringai.

"EH?! TIDAKKK MUNGKIN!"

Mimpi buruk bagi Naruto akan segera di mulai.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

A/N:

Ini dia chapter 2…^^ yah, adventure-nya belum di mulai, masih penjelasan dulu. Apakah ini bikin kalian bingung? Sama, miyuko juga bingung… *Plaaak….

andypraze : terimakasih atas dukungannya… adventure-nya mungkin muncul di chap depan...:)

Hizumi no BlueObsidian : Wah, makasih Hizumi-chan…^^ ini udah kilat belum? Hahaha… pair utamanya emang Naruhina, tapi Sasuhina juga cukup deket kok di sini…

Bunshin Anugrah ET : Arigatou gozaimasu… Sasuke udah muncul di sini…XD

Blue-senpai : ini udah lanjut senpai…:D

REDCAS : Arigatougozaimasu….:D

Mr. Chitose : tenang, Hinata-chan gak bakal sakit karena di dunianya yang sekarang lagi musim semi. Ini udah lanjut ya…

Guest : Tenang, pairnya gak berubah kok… Ini udah lanjut ya… :D

Dany : Nah, ini udah lanjut…

Oke, makasih sudah membaca dan review minna-chan. kali ini Miyuko juga minta review lagi… makin banyak makin cepet Miyuko update… soalnya kalo baca review miyuko jadi semangat… hahaha…XD

Selamat tahun baru minna…XD

_**See you next time!**_


End file.
